


he's all i think about

by tenafterfour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And I mean super short, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, super short and sweet, they're just so sweet i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenafterfour/pseuds/tenafterfour
Summary: The Aoba Johsai boys' volleyball team are on the bus home and Iwaizumi Hajime is so goddamn in love with Oikawa Tooru
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	he's all i think about

The ride back to Miyagi was quiet. All that you could hear was the soft chatter of the coaches, the rumble of the wheels, the thin clatter of the windows, and the slow snores of the Aoba Johsai boys' volleyball team. 

Near the back sat their captain Oikawa alongside Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi couldn't fall asleep, the shaking of the window next to his head was painful to lean on and the sound was just unbearable. Also, he had an earbud in his left ear, the other one in Oikawa’s right, and since it was connected to his captain’s phone the music wasn’t exactly calming. If anything, Taylor Swift and J-pop boy bands made him wanna jump up and down on top of Oikawa’s phone. Still, a soft smile graced Iwaizumi when he thought about how his best friend’s music taste really hadn’t changed a bit since they were in middle school.

Now that his thoughts were occupied with Oikawa, he risked a glance up at him. Or, for once, looked down at him, as he had fallen asleep and let his head rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The smile returned to Iwaizumi’s face, and he quickly looked around. Everyone was asleep. No one would notice…

Slowly, Iwaizumi lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on Oikawa’s temple. It was awkward, and his neck was stretching a little too much but the soft hair tickling his chin and the view of Oikawa’s eyelashes resting on his pale cheeks was more than worth it. Man, he was so whipped for this guy. He felt Oikawa’s breath halt for a second before continuing to go at a slow pace, and the music in the earbuds continued to play.

_He says he’s so in love, he’s finally got it right_

Iwaizumi rested his head on Oikawa’s slowly, careful not to disturb him, and if he noticed the way Oikawa’s right hand shifted to rest on his left, he didn’t say anything.

_I wonder if he knows he’s all I think about at night._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**Author's Note:**

> Those lyrics at the end are from Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift >:]


End file.
